It has hitherto been known that esters include compounds useful as fragrances. For examples, Non Patent Literature 1 describes the usefulness of the following esters as a material for a compound fragrance: geranyl acetate having rose-like aroma, methyl jasmonate having jasmine-like sweet aroma, fruitate having fruity aroma and methyl benzoate having intense dry fruity aroma.